Koi no Ninja
by Reezi
Summary: Waiting for his return, Naruto sits alone contemplating the rumors circulating about his number one ninja Available on deviantart under 'Love Ninja'. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is in response to giving up on my math homework

_Note: This is in response to giving up on my math homework. And no, I never plan what characters will appear. _

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners._

The sky cast a pale yellow hue along the floorboard of the small bedroom to the disheveled blankets strewn across the single bed in the corner. It was nearing seven in the morning and the silence of night was being broken by the cheerful twittering of sparrows outside the window.

But he wasn't happy at all.

Sitting cross legged in a chair at a small dining room table in his one room apartment, clad only in a pair of fading boxers, Uzumaki Naruto glared at the floor beneath his bed expectantly, lower lip pouted.

He was supposed to be here by now!

Frowning, Naruto stood up and scratched his lower back, stretching. He'd waited up all night for him and nothing. It wasn't even an important mission was it? Repairing some school house or escorting a villager somewhere, whatever it was it wasn't ranked high enough that it would take a full week to accomplish.

"Damn teme," he muttered angrily. His anger quickly dissipated and became a heavy sigh. Pulling the top off of the kettle, he began filling it with water to make instant ramen, eyes avoiding the bento he'd gotten for the night before; they were spoiled now anyway. "Stupid Sasuke."

Drawing a hand over his brow, Naruto ruffled his spiky blonde hair and ripped the top off of the cup ramen too violently. The contents blew up in his face, sending powder and freeze-dried vegetables onto the floor and into his hair. Growling angrily, he shook his head, slamming the cup back onto the counter and the kettle in the sink. Crossing his arms, he flopped down on his bed facing the kitchen.

"Rrgh!" He exclaimed, scrunching his face up in frustration. Sasuke was the type of guy who had to do everything perfectly. So why couldn't he show up when he said he would? Lying back against the open window, Naruto let the wind gently brush his hair about, eyes narrowed at his clenched hands. "It's not like I care or anything," he muttered.

"Idiot Usurotonkachi."

Naruto leapt out of his seat and collapsed in a heap on the floor as a hand patted the top of his head. Panting, he raised an arm and pointed at Uchiha Sasuke who was halfway in his window. Eyes wide, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What the hell?!" He blurted out.

Sasuke stared at Naruto deeply for a moment before sneering at him. Climbing all the way through his window, Sasuke kneeled on the bed.

"You rang, loud ass," He chuckled.

After a second, Naruto leapt up and crossed his arms, glaring. Of course he was happy that Sasuke had shown up and kept his promise. But, why did he always have to say things that pissed him off?

"Finally done with your mission, eh?" Naruto mocked. "Took you long enough."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and climbed across the bed to Naruto, smirking. "Did you miss me that much?" he murmured, deep voice resonating in Naruto's ears.

Hunching his shoulders, Naruto crawled backward from him, frowning.

"Like I'd miss someone like you," he muttered after a moment of silence.

Feet tapping lightly on the floor, Sasuke sat in front of Naruto. Leaning close to him, he reached out and stroked the top of his head, running his fingers through the strands.

"You paused," he said softly.

Naruto blushed heavily, pouting his lips. Peering up at Sasuke, he flushed even more at the site of his mouth, standing out in supple red against his pale white complexion. Seeing the dobe's disbelieving expression, Sasuke let his hand fall to stroking the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"Only because your answer was so stupid," the tiny dobe argued unconvincingly. He leaned his cheek against Sasuke's hand, and clutched at it with his own, sniffing. "Why would I miss someone who doesn't follow through with his promises?"

Sasuke blinked, dropping his hand to his knee.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Naruto avoided his eyes.

"_You_ said that you'd come over after your mission," he muttered, furrowing his brow. "Now everything's ruined."

Sasuke raised his head and looked around the small room. Nothing seemed different, the place was still in clear disarray; the fridge was probably empty and the cupboards filled with cup ramen if they had anything in them at all. Oh. He stilled had that dumb hat of his. Looking around him, over Naruto's head, he frowned. Nothing had changed.

His eyes locked onto a box labeled with his name. Rising, he lifted it from the table and opened it. An obnoxious odor erupted from within, making him shut it instantly.

"Wha—"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto blurted, hands flat between his crossed legs; he burrowed his chin in his collar.

A hand touched the back of Naruto's neck, sliding down to wrap around the naked skin beneath his shirt, pulling him backward.

Leaning his head back against Sasuke's chest, Naruto let his mouth fall open.

"I don't need anything from you, dobe," Sasuke's voice was muffled by the nape of Naruto's neck. Embracing him from behind, he closed his eyes and took a deep, nervous breath. "Just let me rest."

Squirming under his strong grip, Naruto sighed heavily, grabbing Sasuke's arms. Shoving his face in the boy's arm warmers, he closed his eyes, frowning.

"And what if I need to get up?" He demanded, glaring at the floor with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

"That's not my problem," Sasuke murmured, grip tightening. "Leave me alone."

"I can't if you're trying to absorb me like this!" Naruto argued, wiggling his body.

Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke's lips against his. Eyes widening at first, he slowly closed them, cheeks bright, at the feel of the smooth flesh upon his. Turning toward Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's neck, feeling around his mouth with his tongue.

When they'd parted, Naruto looked away quickly before his eyes met with Sasuke's. Pursing his lips, he stared at the floor.

"Idiot. If I were going to absorb you, I'd find much more satisfying ways to do it."

"Stupid."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his face toward his. They were barely an inch away from each other but Naruto's eyes still searched for something else to focus on.

"Look at me," Sasuke demanded, squeezing his face.

Naruto squinted his eyes at his nude calendar on the wall but didn't reply.

Becoming annoyed, Sasuke released Naruto and stood up. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started toward the door. His left leg was too heavy to lift, and when he looked down, Naruto had one hand on his shorts leg.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, face hidden.

Sasuke looked away, frowning at the ceiling. "Home," he said.

Naruto's head moved but he made no inclination of looking at him.

"Why?"

"You don't want me here."

Flinching at those words, Naruto let his fingers slip from the cloth and fall to the floor. Keeping his head low, he bit his lip.

"No," he murmured.

"Then look at me."

He flinched again. There was no way he could do that. Eyes like that, they-they'd see right through him. They'd realize what he'd been thinking since the minute Sasuke appeared in his home. And if Sasuke ever knew, then he'd hate him forever for being such an idiot.

"I-Ino told Sakura that—"Naruto stopped and gulped nervously, ashamed. "She said that Kiba went on the mission with you because you—"

He shook his head and covered it with his hand. No way would Sasuke do something like that, he had _him_, didn't he? Even if he never said it, Sasuke had to like him if he kept coming around even if they weren't on a mission or training. But, most everyone knew that Kiba had been interested in Sasuke for a while now so . . .

"Kiba's a dirty mutt," Sasuke said simply. Sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed, he stared at the top of his head, waiting. "Don't think stupid thoughts like that or it'll make you dimmer."

"But, Iruka-sensei said that the place you were going had a hot spring!" Naruto argued. "And hot springs usually make people—"

_Note: I cute it off here because the next part needs a warning label. I'll make a third part so that people can skip the second and still get their shonen ai penis hard. (XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Broken into parts because the second part could become graphic

_Note: Broken into parts because the second part could become graphic._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. This __**work of fiction **__was inspired by the novel version of Junjo Romantica._

_Refer to Love Ninja part one if confused _

**Love Ninja Part Two**

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head and planted his lips against the tiny ninja's. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Naruto's and stared him straight in the eye.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" He asked darkly.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in fear. Opening his mouth, he thought better of it and shut it.

"What did I tell you?"

The yellow haired ninja was blushing deeply now. He wished he could just disappear, thinking something so stupid about the one who had thought up the idea of being together.

"Tha—"He shook his head. How was he supposed to know who was telling him the truth?

"I told you that you would be the only one I'd fuck in a hot springs resort," Sasuke finished for him. "And that I didn't know when the mission would be finished."

Raising his head quickly, Naruto's eyes locked on Sasuke's, sending a shiver down his spine into his boxers. He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing any clothes!

Sasuke chuckled, putting both hands on Naruto's waist and guiding him to the bed. Looming over him, he smirked.

"We—"Naruto began, but he was cut off when Sasuke's mouth found his nipples. Letting out a high pitched squeak, Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke grasped a nip with his lips and fluttered his tongue around. "Ua…aaah. . ."

"You're the only one who gets stuff like this," Sasuke murmured sucking harder.

". . . "

Sasuke raised his head slightly, getting hard from Naruto's expression.

"Hmm?"

"I . . . No, you're making me . . ."

He peered down between Naruto's legs and smirked at the small tent that was developing. Trailing his fingertips along his sealed abdomen, Sasuke leaned down and began leaving tiny marks on Naruto's skin like a map to his destination.

Naruto stiffened at the feel of Sasuke against his belly button, the bulge growing. Hips bucking forward, he blushed deeper, turning his head away.

"I told you that you missed me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Removing his shirt, Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down so that he was fully exposed. Wrapping a hand around Naruto's erection, he started to slowly rub it, smirking intent fully as his other hand stroked the boy's smooth inner thigh. As the organ became wetter, Sasuke's pace increased and soon he was struggling to control himself over Naruto's moaning.

"Sas—uke!" Naruto said weakly as he came.

Licking the cum from his index finger, Sasuke's smirk darkened even more as he ripped off his pants and tossed them aside along with the green boxers. Reaching beneath Naruto, he lifted his legs to the right position and began grinding against the boy's backside.

"Open your legs more," He muttered roughly.

"Nh. . ." His hips undulated as he managed to gasp the word: "Please!"

"Please what?"

Naruto shook his head back and forth, gripping Sasuke's neck for dear life as the sensation of his manhood overcame him.

"I—"He began. "I'm going to—"

"No." Sasuke gripped the tip of Naruto's penis to hold him back. "Say it first."

Naruto gasped.

"I—"

Sasuke's eyes penetrated his body with deep intensity that made it even harder to speak. He gulped back a moan as Sasuke played at his opening, but didn't enter.

"I want you in me. Take me now, you're driving me crazy!"

Little by little, Sasuke entered Naruto's wet opening, gripping the bedspread beneath him, teeth clenched.

"Relax," he grunted.

Naruto gulped for air as Sasuke entered further, rocking him back and forth. He was so hot inside and Sasuke was so. . . so . . .

"Uuu. . . .aaaa . . ."

The room was filled with the intensity of their moaning and the liquids that dripped from their bodies. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's nipples, sucking on them as he thrust himself in and out of the boy.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed.

The raven haired boy panted with excitement as he thrust into the spot over and over. He grabbed Naruto's legs and pushed further and further; tears leaked from Naruto's closed eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Naruto struggled as he opened his eyes. Placing a fingertip at the point where tears had fallen, Sasuke wiped them away, smirking.

"You . . . are mine. . ." he panted. "There is no one else . . . who I will . . . ever . . . lo . . ."

Naruto's lips plunged into Sasuke's taking his little bit of breath away. As he responded to the aggressiveness, their bodies heating to a most unimaginably passionate level, Uchiha Sasuke released into Naruto as he came before him.

_Note: Part three is up as well. I hope I didn't do too bad of a job._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Part Three of LoveNinja (Koi no Ninja)

_Note: Part Three of LoveNinja (Koi no Ninja). To fully understand what is going on read parts one and two._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners._

As their lips parted, panting, Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, pulling a pillow beneath his overheated head.

The room felt as if it were spinning. It had only been a week since they'd last seen

each other, but the feelings that seemed to pass between them in that moment of pure ecstasy were more heartfelt than either of them would have allowed themselves to say. Well. . .

"What were you saying?" Naruto had finally caught his breath and was sitting up on his elbows, watching him curiously, cheeks slightly blushing.

Sasuke grunted, rolling over on his side.

Pouting, Naruto leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. Brushing locks of dark hair from his face, Naruto grinned down at Sasuke, very pleased.

"Say it," he said.

Sasuke closed his eyes, pulling the pillow over his head.

"That's not fair!" Naruto complained, grabbing at the pillow. "You always make me say embarrassing things and you won't even say it!?"

The bed creaked quietly as Naruto stood up. Hearing the sound of running water, Sasuke opened his eyes a bit only to be bombarded with a face full of liquid; and not the liquid from before.

Sitting up quickly, he shot a glare at Naruto and started rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" He demanded.

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "Cooling you off so you can leave," he explained. "I don't want you here if you have nothing to say to me."

Sighing, Sasuke brushed his wet hair from his eyes and stared at the blanket. Why was the stupid nin making him say things like that all the time? Wasn't once enough?

". . ."

"What's that?" Naruto cupped a hand to his ear. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of a fly farting."

Sasuke stuck out his lower lip in defiance, blushing. The blush shown more on his ivory skin than Naruto's and when the dobe noticed, he plopped down beside him and

surrounded him with his arms.

"I l-love you," Sasuke stammered, covering his face with a hand.

Naruto pulled the hand back, grinning, face light up the happiest he'd been. Kissing Sasuke, he laid his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Naruto whispered in his ear, smirking at the alluring expression on his teme's face.

They sat like that for a moment, not having to say anything in the bliss of silence. Alone with each other having been apart for only a week; in Naruto's mind, if he could, he would stay in one spot with this boy for the rest of his life after becoming Hokage of course. Having someone that took even the slightest bit of notice in him was one thing, but he really couldn't see himself caring for anyone more than he did at this instant. Or the next instant when he looked at, thought about or held Uchiha Sasuke. Damn it, he was in love with this boy and he didn't give a damn how weird it was.

A cough awoke them from what had become a nap. Sitting up quickly, Sasuke managed to throw a blanket over them before it was too late.

Leaning on the windowsill of the still open window was Hatake Kakashi.

"There you two are," Kakashi mused, a glint in his eye, though his tone was nonchalant. "I was looking for you. Sakura had the idea that we'd celebrate your first non chaperoned mission today, Sasuke. But. . . "

Both of the boys were shocked beyond reason. How were they going to explain whatever the hell their teammates had just seen? If they'd seen anything. What if they'd been there the whole time?!

". . . Treating his _wounds_, Naruto?" Kakashi continued, nodding at the boys. "I'm glad to see you two are finally getting along. I guess we'll postpone the celebration to another time then."

Naruto dove underneath the blanket, hiding his embarrassment.

"Is he gone yet?" He asked, muffled.

"_You two_," Kakashi said playfully, looking as though he were grinning beneath his mask. "It's not something you two can hide. The only people who would refuse to admit they'd seen it coming would be Sasuke's fan girls."

Naruto poked his nose out, blinking several times.

"Kaka-sensei—"He began.

Kakashi held up a finger.

"I promise I won't tell," he said. "As long as you two do something for me as payment."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

"As long as it isn't something outlandishly stupid," Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi thought for a moment, and then blushed, chuckling in a way that sounded like a giggle.

"Iruka-sensei wants me to go see some sappy romance flick with him this weekend," He began, twiddling is finger. "He's not the type to want to do anything in public. So you two can come along and lighten the mood a bit."

"You. . ." Sasuke started.

"You and my precious Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi only seemed to wink mysteriously.

"So it's a date then." he waved good-bye, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Closing –and locking– the window, Sasuke made sure the curtains were fully down before leaning against them and sighing heavily.

"Hmm," he muttered. "It seems we're not that different."

Naruto glanced at him. Without a word, he crawled across the bed and placed himself in Sasuke's arms, making a purring type of sound from deep within his chest.

"It doesn't matter," he murmured, slowly opening his eyes to look up. "I wouldn't care either way."

_Note: My brain farted on the ending but . . . Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. I was about to end it around the time Kakashi came in with something annoyingly shota or shonen ai, but then this idea hit me so . . . _

_I whole heartedly believe that listening to the song __**Thank you my twilight **__by __**The Pillows **__while reading this makes this fan fiction better._


End file.
